The clean up
by flutterby09
Summary: Sequel to Aftermath. After the NID fiasco Daniel has a little clean up to do. What will happen when the archeology department quadruples in size, and how will jack handle even more geeks being on base?
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the large door to the general's office. He wanted him to come out, and yet- he didn't. He wanted to tell the general about his idea and coincidently his cover for his mistake. And that brought him to the reason for not wanting the general to enter the briefing room. He had messed up- big time, and getting his ass chewed wasn't on his list of things to do.

Daniel Jackson sat at the long table of the briefing room awaiting the general's appearance. Jack was with him- sitting in his ever-faithful spot by his side. He was right where he always was. However, this wasn't of much comfort seeing as how he was playing his gameboy.

Daniel began tapping his fingers off of the gigantic cherry finish table in anticipation. Jack- noticed this out of the corner of his eyes but said nothing. After all 'Danny wont be too happy if he figures out I'm watching him' he thought. While Daniel thought that jack was off in LaLa land killing evil mushrooms and rescuing princesses jack was really paying minimal attention to the game and studying his best friend. 'Eh- he's only tapping his fingers no big deal…. Okay and he's chewing his bottom lip.'…. 'Well it could be worse' he decided.

Then it happened—the self-hug. The second the archeologists arms wrapped around his torso Jack walked into a giant man eating fire spitting flower. 'Dang-it Danny!' Jack thought. That was his last life too. But worse yet now he was really worried. When they first met- way back when Daniel was the gum on Jack's shoes- the self-hug occurred quite often. It popped up now and then too but it was rare. It was also a sure sign that the SGC's resident history and linguistics specialist was in trouble. Not physical trouble mind you- 'although he probably will be' Jack thought- but mental psychological trouble.

Just as the colonel leaned over to offer some comforting words to his friend the General walked into the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

He hated to do this. He really did. He had the utmost respect for Doctor Jackson. He would die for that young man- easily take a bullet for him. However, as the commanding officer of this command it was his job to reprimand any and all mistakes and careless behavior expressed by any and all under his command- military or not. And that was exactly what he was going to do- as soon as he walked out that door. He would have no trouble yelling at any other officer or civilian consultant, so why was he finding it difficult to do so to Daniel? General Hammond sighed to himself. "Better just get this over with' he thought as he pushed open large heavy door.

When he walked through he saw his CI2 hurriedly lean back from obviously worried archeologist to plop in his chair. He cleared his throat to make sure he had the historian's attention. The only acknowledgement he gat was an even greater droop of the man's shoulders. He gave a little internal sigh. 'This is not going to be easy.' "Doctor Jackson…"

He never got to finish what he was going to say because both Jack and Daniel cut him off at the same time.

"Sir he did what he had to. How could he have know that many people would be in there?! It's only cause of Danny here that the mission was a success! If he didn't go in when he did those slimy bastards would have gotten away- with the girl might I add!"

"General I'm really. I know I over reacted! But I couldn't just let them take her away! Think of all the knowledge she possesses! If the NID ever got a hold of that well - well the effects would be astronomical! I couldn't let that happen! Please General you have to understand- and – and I have an idea to fix it all!"

All the General could hear was gibberish… and he could hardly keep the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth off his face. "GENTLEMEN!" he said sharply. Both men's jaws shut with an audible click. He finally released his soft smile. "The President isn't happy… but- if you have a solution I think we can change his mind." He watched as both men relaxed. The colonel broke out into a full-fledged smile where as the doctor simply looked relieved.

AUTHOR NOTES: yeah- i know the chapters are short but im not going to make many large chapters unless I'm certain I'm going to continue it. Ya know how i know if I'm going to keep goin? reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well General, although I don't particularly like many of those men they are the best in the business. I was thinking that since we are short staffed in the translation departments we might want to offer them jobs here at the SGC. Many of the SG teams are short a linguist and cultural expert. They could fill that void." Daniel said this so quickly he had to stop to take a deep breath before continuing. "They would have to sign the required paperwork of course- but I'm sure they'd jump at this chance! I mean what we do here is an archeologist's dream! Well, aside from the fighting and death and high technology and military training…" After rambling on he decided that judging from the Generals face he understood and that no further explanation was need. He stopped talking.

"Good. I'll get on the phone with the President right now and let him know what you've come up with." The thick Texas accent replied.

"That's it?" Jack asked. "I mean don't get me wrong. It's great! Danny will have more time for luxury like fishing and food. But that's it? No yelling? No stern reprimand?!" True to fashion the General just tuned his second in command out and walked into his office to call his superiors.

As O'Neill kept rambling Daniel stood from his chair and left for his office. Three minutes later as he was pushing the button on the elevator that would eventually lead him to his office the scientist finally acknowledged his friends long winded talking. "Oh will you give it a rest already. You're just mad cause he likes me better." He said with a smile as he exited the elevator.

"Likes you better? Are you kidding me? I'm second in command Danny- the big Kahuna!"

"Mmmhmm Jack- the big priest all right."

"What? Priest? Daniel what on earth are you talking about?"

"I was beginning to ask myself the same question Jack."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Jack."

The telephone in His office rang just as he opened the door and stepped inside. Daniel answered it frowning as Jack sat on top of his desk- on top of a very old piece of parchment from P3X-724. When he glared the older man had the decency to look abashed and stood up. "Thank you sir. You wont be sorry. That was the General- we have to go ahead."

"Well great, but I've gotta tell ya Danny I'm not too keen on the idea of a bunch of old fogies working here."

"Keen? Now who's the fogey Jack?"

"I am not dull! I'm wonderful charismatic and all around fun to… well be around" he said with a decisive nod of his head.

"Haha okay Jack. Whatever you say."

"Anywhoo about those old geezers- why is it exactly you don't like them?"

"Oh um… ah- they were the ones at that lecture in New York."

"Ah" Jack didn't say anything else about it. He knew it wasn't necessary. That was an extremely difficult experience for his friend and he knew it. Daniel was going to need a lot of support the next few days and Jack was prepared to be there for him. It was going to be a very long next few weeks.

AUTHOR NOTES: YAY! see? the chapter will gradually get longer if I get reviews. I'm not picky really. good or bad I'll take em' just try not to be too mean. And if you're not a subscriber you can e-mail me. chapter: drama ooohhh I love drama


	4. Chapter 4

"So Danny, what's with all the stuff?"

"Artifacts Jack… artifacts. And they're to help convince the doctors to join the SGC."

"You mean bribe." Jack said slyly. Daniel responded with his best innocent look.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Jack." He said then scurried about his office collecting various artifacts he'd collected during his time at the SGC. This only served to make Jacks smile grow- the fact that Daniel was now avoiding eye contact didn't hurt either.

"Ya know Daniel… Some people might say you were using them as leverage to insure they'll sign the non-disclosure forms. Some might even go as far as to say that you plan to use then as a hook to make them stay. Ya know, get them interested… so interested they'd want to see more… which they can only see if they work here…" The colonel said, occasionally glancing up to look at his friend, as he nonchalantly fiddled with a rather dusty little bowl he picked up off his friends desk. "It's a very good plan. Very strategic. Very military minded."

"I am not military minded Jack!" Daniel whipped around to glare at his friend.

"Just keep telling yourself that Danny-boy" Jackson scowled at the use of the nickname. "But no matter how much you hate to notice- you're a damn fine soldier. Too bad you're too old to enlist."

"I am not old Jack."

"Uh huh, yeah, sure." The elder said over his shoulder, an artifact-ridden archeologist trailing behind him.

"I'm not!"

Somewhere between Daniel's office and the elevator Jack wound up carrying just as many artifacts as Daniel. Ohhhhhhh, that's right... it happened when Daniel almost dropped everything he was carrying coming out of the elevator! After Jack picked up the papers and files his clumsy friend did drop he helped lighten Daniel's load. "Geeze Daniel! How do you carry this crap around all the time?!" Jacks' back was killing him! Daniel just rolled his eyes and didn't bother to answer. As they reached the Room where the academics were being held the airman at the door had to struggle to refrain from smiling. He came to attention, saluted, nodded politely at Daniel, added a respectful 'Sirs', and opened the door for them.

Jack saw his target. There it was! So close! He could almost feel it! He bolted! Almost there! AHA! Mission successful! Jack gave a deep sigh of relief as he put the offending items on the large table in the medium sized briefing room. "See Spacemonkey – nothing broken!"

"yet." Daniel muttered under his breath while he busied himself with putting his load on the table next to Jacks'. Jack gave him his best 'I'm the colonel here look' but didn't say anything. Turning to look at the people in the room Jack didn't like what he saw. Most of the men there were just around Jacks age and older- and in tweed. There were only a handful who looked qualified to be placed on an SG team- and that would be after some intense military and hand-to-hand combat training. He also saw, much to his relief, that they were all wearing little 'hello my name is ' name tags.

"So..." Jack started, clasping and rubbing his hands together, a grin on his face.

"Jaaacckkk…."Daniel gave his friend a worried look.

"Yes Daniel?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Whatever it is you're going to say. Don't"

Daniel still eyed Jack warily for a few seconds before turning back to the table to organize the forms which had minutes ago been scattered across the floor on level 25.

"So, dig up any good rocks lately?"

"JACK!"

"What? I'm just making nice with the civilians." Said civilians were looking at the two men like they had just sprouted four heads each and were walking on hot pink water.

"Ahem!" One of the rather stogy looking men up front cleared his throat to get their attention. Both men simultaneously turned their heads to look at him. "The 'civilians' would like to know why the air force deemed it necessary to quarantine us under a mountain." He stated with obvious disdain.

Jack and Daniel shared a clueless look before staring at the men incredulously.

"Quarantine?" Daniel choked out.

"Who said this was a quarantine?" Jack asked.

"We were rushed from the lecture hall, guarded constantly, taken under a mountain which happens to be a top secret military base, herded into this room and then locked in, all the while with sirens going off from time to time! Then we were told to wait to speak with a doctor Jackson! I think we know a quarantine when we see one!"

"Uhhh…." Jack couldn't for the life of himself think of a response.

"Yeaahhh…" Daniel drawled equally as flustered.

"Quarantine." Jack spoke. Daniel just nodded.

"So... nobody actually said this was a quarantine then right?" Jack asked.

"Well no." The senior archeologist didn't even look abashed.

"Ah." Jack said with an upward tilt of his head. Daniel was still trying to get a hold of his thoughts, and inner laughter. Jack turned to Daniel with a dead serious expression on his face. "Well Doctor, how should we proceed?"

"With extreme caution Colonel. I'm not sure jumping to such rash conclusions is a very good sign."

"You think there might be some confliction Dr?"

"I'm not sure. There could be. Although given the circumstances it could be typical." Jack and Daniel stood facing their audience, arms crossed, looking at them critically. The duo understood their own conversation and knew that it pertained to whether or not the civilians in the room were SGC material. The group of archeologists however, did not. As far as they were concerned they were under quarantine and were being scrutinized by a doctor and a member of the USAF.

Daniel looked once again at the man in front of him. He saw the look on the mans' face. That was the straw that broke the camels back as it were. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle. As if waiting for his friend to break down first Jack gave a deep laugh. Daniel looked down at his shoes feeling slightly guilty for putting the men through that. When he looked up however the look on the mans' face had changed to one of pure confusion. While Daniel was tempted to laugh his guilt won out. He couldn't however stop the few chuckles that escaped his lips. He stood up straight and addressed all the men who were looking at Jack and himself so intently.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." When various peoples' mouths opened he simply raised a hand to silence them. "I'm not a medical doctor. I'm an archeologist. And there is no quarantine. You're here because the United States military would like to offer you jobs."

When no reply came Daniel waited a few moments to let the information settle in. "And just what does the military need of us?" one man in the back asked.

To that Daniel and Jack both smiled faintly. "I'm afraid that's classified."

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Authors Note:  
Heehee just had to add some humor to this.


	5. Chapter 5

"You just expect us to accept a job without knowing what the position entails?" the same stodgy man from before said.

"No Dr… Johnson," Jack said as he bent at the hips, hands in his pockets, squinting to read the man's nametag. " we expect you to sign a nondisclosure agreement stating that you will not share any knowledge of our little project with anyone outside of this mountain." The colonel rocked back onto his heels. "Then we expect you to accept a job after a full briefing."

"I can assure you all your questions will be answered." Daniel said sincerely.

"Look!" Jack said indicating the table. "Danny even brought bribes!"

"JACK!?!"

"Wait- Daniel Jackson? Clair and Melbourne's boy?"

"You know this guy Danny?"

"Uh yeah, Dr. Michaels worked with my parents." Daniel replied as he leafed through a folder.

"My god it is you! I thought I had heard that man say your name back at the lecture hall." Daniel gave Jack a look that clearly said 'butt out' and turned his attention back to his parents' old colleague. He knew that Dr. Michaels didn't know that was in fact Daniel he had seen earlier and Daniel intended to keep it that way. "What happened to you? You just up and disappeared on us."

"Well, I've uh… I've been here, actually." He shrugged.

"Here under a mountain-for this long?" The elder asked in disbelief.

"Well no, yes… sorta. I've been here, there, all around really."

"Wait a second! You claim aliens built the pyramids and you want us to work with you?

"Actually, we want you to work for him." Jack deadpanned.

"That'd be career suicide! We'd be kicked out of the academia for sure! "

"Well then we don't need you." Jack put in, not liking the attitude directed at his friend.

"Jack." Daniel hissed, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Look Daniel the SCG doesn't need cynics I've got that covered, really, I do."

"Jack are you aware that Nyan and I are the only members of the archeological department?"

"What? Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Well one less snobby twit isn't going to make a difference."

"Oh yes, Jack, it will. When one snobby twit leaves they all leave!" Jack sighed, rolled his eyes and turned back to the tweed-clad men before him.

"So- how bout that briefing?" The ex-special forces officer asked clapping his hands together. He raised his hands fingers interlocked except for the index fingers and thumbs with which he pointed to the man who was about to interrupt him. "Now, now, you can at least hear the good Doctor out. What's the worst that can happen? Way I see it- worst case scenario you leave here with some stories to tell your nerdy friends about how the US air force kidnapped you and forced you to listen to a crack pot archeologist and his dumb colonel friend." He walked to the door, opened it and made an 'after you' gesture with his arm "Shall we then?"

Short I know. I just can't seem to keep it going smoothly :-\

Ideas appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Looking around the halls Dr. Hanson, a young anthropologist, wondered how the heck their guides knew where they were going. _"All the halls look the same!" _He thought. Finally they reached the elevator. As everyone crammed into the elevator he couldn't help but notice the high numbers on the level buttons. "Um… just what level are we on?" Apparently he wasn't the only one wondering this because all eyes turned to their escorts.

"25." Military guy said.

"_Wow 25 levels!?"_

"I didn't know the mountain was that tall." Dr. Michaels commented.

"Not up. Down." Dr. Jackson said.

"Yeah Norad's only got 3." O'Neill added. "They're also underground. We're under them."

"Security and all." Daniel said sending a reassuring smile of his shoulder.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence the Colonel began whistling.

"Jack what are you whistling?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged. "I have no idea. I heard Carter humming it in this elevator once."

"Sam was humming?"

"Pete."

"Ah." Daniel said knowingly with a nod of his head.

For a moment the two friends forgot they were in the company of civilians and didn't realize it until one of them let out the biggest sneeze either of them had ever heard. "Wow! Somebody with worse allergies that you Danny-boy!" Daniel just glared at his friend and handed the congested man a packet of allergy pills he had in his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, these corridors can get pretty dusty." Jackson winced in sympathy.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doors to the elevator opened and everyone filed out and down another corridor of twists and turns. They came to the briefing room. Jack and Daniel both nodded at the SFs stationed on either side of the door. They walked in and Daniel and Jack took their customary seats. Everyone else tentatively took a seat at one the spots with manila folders. "We're just waiting on a few more people." The archeologist said breaking the awkward silence. Just then Sam and Teal'c come in carrying coffee.

"I hope you brought enough for the class Colonel." Jack said as he eyed the four coffees she and Teal'c were holding.

"Uhh… actually sir we weren't expecting this many people." Sam responded with an embarrassed blush.

"No worries Carter. We'll take the ge- I mean… intellectuals," Jack amended seeing the glare from is geek on his left. "…down to the commissary for coffee after they accept the job."

"And what makes you so sure we will accept?" The haughty man from before asked.

"Oh trust me." Jack said with a grin. Before the academic could respond the General entered the briefing room. Jack and Sam stood at attention and Teal'c and Daniel stood from their seats.

"At ease." The Gen. said as he sat down eyeing the new 'recruits'. Once everyone was again seated the general passed a folder down the table. "Hello gentlemen. I'm General Hammond and before we go any further I must insist that you sign the confidentiality agreements in front to you. If there are any problems with that you may leave now." The men stared at the general for a moment then frantically scrawled their names across the lines. Each member on SG-1 smiled to themselves. They knew the old scientist's ambition and curiosity would win out over their suborn streaks in the end. The forms were all slid up the table to Daniel who placed them neatly into the folder and handed them to the general. Entwining his fingers and placing his hands over the forms the General leaned forward in his seat slightly. "Colonel Carter, if you wouldn't mind…."


	7. Chapter 7

"At ease." The Gen. said as he sat down eyeing the new 'recruits'. Once everyone was again seated the general passed a folder down the table. "Hello gentlemen. I'm General Hammond and before we go any further I must insist that you sign the confidentiality agreements in front to you. If there are any problems with that you may leave now." The men stared at the general for a moment then frantically scrawled their names across the lines. Each member on SG-1 smiled to themselves. They knew the old scientist's ambition and curiosity would win out over their suborn streaks in the end. The forms were all slid up the table to Daniel who placed them neatly into the folder and handed them to the general. Entwining his fingers and placing his hands over the forms the General leaned forward in his seat slightly. "Colonel Carter, if you wouldn't mind…."

Sam gave the general a smile and a small nod and without hesitation turned to the enthralled men waiting to hang on her every word. She couldn't help but think of how surprised they would be. In her head Samantha pictured the rather snobby looking men doing their best fish out of water impressions. Suppressing a chuckle she opened her mouth to explain all about the stargate program. **'SG-1 to the gateroom.'**

Four heads swung around to the general who gave them the okay to go. "I suppose this will have to wait a few moments gentlemen. If you'll excuse us." Then with a nod he and all four members of the premier team headed for the gateroom. No sooner had the door closed before them before an armed SF stepped inside the briefing room and took point at the door never acknowledging the academics presence.

"Well this is just bloody brilliant!" Dr. Johnson said.

So there the men sat, some drumming their fingertips on the cherry table's finish, some staring listlessly around the room. Dr. Hanson thought it would be a good idea to burn some of his idle energy by pacing the room. "Where do you think they went?" he asked.

"They're probably just having a laugh at our expense." Johnson replied hotly.

"Now what sense would that make?" one of the younger men said offhandedly.

"What sense does any of this make so far?" another added.

Hanson had now completely circled the room two times and stopped to look at the metal wall just behind the General's seat. "Well this is odd… it looks like it would retract almost." He muttered to himself.

"What's that?" Johnson asked.

"Oh nothing." Hanson said retaking his seat and once again tapping his fingers against the large slab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see no reason not to allow you accompany SG-16 on this son."

"Thank you General. This may prove to be a weapon of some sort to help us sir."

"Lets hope so. After you finish gearing up would you mind reporting to the observation deck?"

"Yes Sir." Daniel said and after the General left he strapped on his vest and left for the armory.

Daniel headed up the stairs to the observation to see the General and his teammates looking into a security monitor. "What cha' doin?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Oh! Danny you're just in time Sneezy just got up. Grumpy's still tapping his fingers though."

"What?"

"We left 'em alone. So we figured we'd get a look at them when they don't think they're being watched."

"You're observing my recruits."

"Indeed." Teal'c said in a way that dared Daniel to object. Daniel however had other plans.

"Sweet. Anything good yet?"

"Nope they're just sitting so far, except for Hanson he seems a little uneasy." Sam filled him in.

"We thought you might want to watch too Son."

"_**Where do you think they went?"**_

"_**They're probably just having a laugh at our expense." Johnson replied hotly.**_

"_**Now what sense would that make?" one of the younger men said offhandedly.**_

"_**What sense does any of this make so far?" another added.**_

Daniel leaned in when he saw what Hanson was doing. He was studying his surroundings! He should have become an archeologist not an anthropologist! "Oh I like him." He remarked happily.

"Why's that?"

"Look- he's studying his surroundings. He's gonna be great on a field team."

"_**Well this is odd… it looks like it would retract almost." He muttered.**_

"See. He's observant too."

"_**What's that?" Johnson asked.**_

"_**Oh nothing." Hanson said retaking his seat and once again tapping his fingers against the large slab. **_

"Well I'd better get going only got 5 minutes before we ship out." Daniel said as he turned to leave. "And don't be too hard on them Jack!" he yelled as he jogged down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later General Hammond and SG-1 minus Dr. Jackson returned and took their seats. After the airman left Dr. Hanson asked what was on all their minds. "Um… where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Dr. Jackson's services were needed elsewhere. We'll have to continue without him I'm afraid." With a wave of his hand he indicated for Carter to begin. "Colonel"

"Yes sir." Sam sat collecting her thoughts, trying to pinpoint the best possible way to start, and was berated by her previous mental image of academic guppies. But before she could begin Jack interrupted with a cough.

"Um General actually I was kind of hoping that without Danny boy here to object I could give the speech this time." Seeing the looks he was getting from his co-workers he stuttered. "Well Carter and Daniel always get to do it! Heck- even Teal'c's done it! … Uh, sir."

"If you don't mind colonel he asked Sam with a slight smile."

"Not at all Sir." She responded with a little grin of her own.

"Yes!" Jack shouted as he pumped his fist in the air in victory.

All of the civilians were thinking the same thing. _'This is the weirdest__military operation ever.'_

_Authors note: I'm sorry for any typos or unclear sections... some things like dividers don't seem to come up on the site and I don't have a beta. Questions, comments, ideas all welcome. :-) _


	8. Chapter 8

P4X-955 was a jungle planet- full of bugs. Daniel sighed as he swatted yet another mosquito-esque bug away from himself. The planet reminded his of South America. Hot. Humid. And jam packed of bugs. Daniel hated bugs. He'd hated them when he was younger and he hated them now. _"Oh dear god."_ Daniel thought. _"Now I'm thinking of myself as old."_ Daniel shook himself mentally as he stepped over a big root that Lieutenant Andrews tripped over moments before. Jackson looked around the jungle, half out of curiosity and half for protection. He'd learned long ago that u should never feel comfortable on this side of the gate. You never know what's going to jump out of nowhere. It didn't help that it was a jungle –where big cats tend to roam. Throw in the fact that it's a different planet and the fact that the wild life varies and it makes for one skittish SG team.

He'd been asked to come along because SG-16 had found what looked like a Mayan temple. It was 30 clicks from the gate. They had been walking for 20 minutes and Daniel wasn't expecting to get there any time soon- especially not with this terrain. Daniel stumbled over a root as everyone stopped suddenly. Everyone was silent. Raising his weapon Daniel scanned the trees for any sign of life. Suddenly out of nowhere a staff blast flew past his head and seared a tree behind him. Ducking for cover, everyone immediately returned fire. It all happened so fast Daniel wasn't even sure who yelled the order to high-tail it back to the gate. All he knew was that it wasn't an order he was going to question.

All five men ran as fast as they could back to the gate. Speed was their one clear advantage. Assuming they were being chased by Jaffa, as the staff weapons would indicate, then the armor their attackers are most likely wearing would weigh them down considerably. Still though, they were in unfamiliar terrain and not the best to run through either. All the men were stumbling around trees and over vines and rocks. Andrews and Daniel were bringing up the rear and constantly pausing and ducking under and around staff blasts. For a fleeting moment Daniel's mind went to _"Sheesh! Stupid Jaffa are worse than the bugs!"_ Then the Lieutenant snagged his foot and went down- hard. Daniel came screeching to a halt. He threw the younger man's right arm over his left shoulder and began to run… well kind of. With Lieutenant Andrews in obvious pain they were more like hobbling along at a very brisk pace.

"Okay detour time." Daniel and Andrews veered to the right and ducked behind a fallen hollowed out old tree surrounded by moss and bushes. Daniel put his finger up to his lips and the men sat there silently for a few moments. Once sure they were in the clear Daniel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. After double-checking to make sure they were in the clear Daniel checked Lt. Andrews' ankle. When he lightly tried to lift the mans pant leg he elicited a sharp hiss from the man "Sorry! Sorry… yeeeaaaah that's definitely twisted, maybe sprained. Best thing to do for it would be to get it back to the SGC and let Dr. Fraiser take a look at it. We don't have time to do anything about it now we really have to get moving."

"Okay, where to then Dr. J? I have no idea what direction the team was headed. Once I fell my entire sense of direction got screwed up."

"Yeah I've been there before. I think we'll be able to find them though. It's a jungle and there's lots of vegetation so I'm assuming it rains quite often. The path we were walking on should have been wet enough to gather foot prints." Daniel stood un and stomped his foot into the dirt below him and let out a happy little smirk when his efforts produced a fairly prominent foot print. He smiled at his companion and took a note from Jack. " And we're off to see the wizard."

"And we're off to see the wizard." I couldn't help but grin back at the man standing above me. God knows if it hadn't been for him I'd be dead by now… or worse. I don't even want to think about the worse. I replied in the only way I could think of. "Does this make me Dorothy?" Dr. Jackson laughs and holds out a hand to help me up. I could definitely see myself becoming friends with this man. Apparently Dr. Jackson is very well liked on base, and not so well liked off base. Apparently the man has made quite a few enemies in the Goauld and the NID. What can I say- I like the guy! From what I've learned during my 3 weeks at the SGC The NID are almost if not as bad as the Goauld themselves. I must say thought aside from random rumors you hear in the locker room I know nothing about Dr. Jackson. I wonder if he always goes off-world.

Anyway before I can even think about the pain we're up and moving. Jackson helped me up and over the log and we began to hobble down the path following the tracks as we went. _"Well this is a tad bit awkward. Wonder if he fells just as awkward as I do… or maybe he just doesn't like to talk. Maybe he's one of those silent military types. He didn't seem military this afternoon- didn't address Colonel Reynolds as Sir. He was late to the gateroom without an apology or reason. But not he seems very military. The man hasn't stopped analyzing since we stepped through this side of the gate. It's comforting though what with me being out of commission and what not. What a great way to start out my career here- twist my ankle! Great! Just Great!"_ Lt. Andrews' inner ramblings were cut short by the sound of mass gunfire and grenade explosions.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel and the Lieutenant quickly looked at each other before they both began moving as quickly as they could in the direction

Daniel and the Lieutenant quickly looked at each other before they both began moving as quickly as they could in the direction of the ruckus. Surprisingly the noise wasn't that far away at all. As they reached the end of the tree line that stood before the clearing the stargate was centered in both of the men saw where the noise was coming from.

There, in the clearing, SG-16 and the Jaffa were engaged in an all out fire fight- and SG-16 was losing. All the men were ducked down behind fallen trees and boulders. From what Daniel could tell no one on SG-16 was injured despite their precarious position and the relentless firing of the enemy. "I don't think anyone was hit." Daniel said in a whisper. He doubted anyone would hear them over the weapons fire but he learned in his years at the SGC that Murphy's Law is a force to be reckoned with. He was taking no chances.

"Well that's good. What are we gonna do?" Andrews asked, never taking his eyes off the fight in front of him.

"I don't know yet…" Daniel said, biting his lip and looking around the clearing. "Okay I have an idea…. kind of. I have no clue what the success rate will be but it's all we've got and it's worth a shot." After receiving a nod from the Lt. he continued. "Okay first we need to find you a place to sit down." They hobbled a bit and found a large rock the Lt. could sit on without being easily seen. "Okay here it goes. We take the C4 from our packs. We should have four total. We duct tape two of them together. I'll take those two and my other one and run up to the other side of the clearing. How's your arm? Can you throw?"

"Um, I played little league baseball when I was a kid." Andrews said nervously as he shifted on the boulder and pulled a stick out from under him.

"Good, we'll need that. I'll run over to the other side of the clearing… I'll throw my single C4 to their left side and you'll detonate it when it gets right at their feet. Then I'll start running to get in a position where I can throw the other two right into the middle of them. Right after you detonate the first one you throw yours to their right side and I'll detonate it when it gets to their feet. By time we hit both sides of them I should be in position and then I'll throw the last bundle. Then you can detonate it at the right time. That should eliminate enough of them to even the numbers up a bit and give our guys a fighting chance."

"_That's brilliant."_ "That's brilliant."

"Yeah well lets see if it works before we pat ourselves on the back." Daniel said and dumped out his pack on the damp forest floor. Andrews did the same and Daniel taped two of the charged together and set the remotes before he gave an explosive and a remote to Lieutenant Andrews. After helping Andrews to lean on a tree Daniel gave him a nod and took off into the brush. With a grim look of determination the soldier stared out into the fighting and said a silent prayer that Dr. Jackson's plan would work. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel ran as quickly as he could through the forest. All Daniel could think of was how badly things could go if this plan didn't come together perfectly. A detonation just a second too soon could be devastating. A second too late could be worse. A C4 thrown too far could send the Jaffa running in the wrong direction. A C4 not thrown far enough could go virtually unnoticed. And even if everything went perfectly there was no guaranteeing it wouldn't do more harm than it would good. Not only could it harm some of the members of SG-16 it would give away their positions. Eventually Daniel just tried to stop thinking all together.


End file.
